Origin
The Origin is the only known stable Wormhole in The Twins. It allows travel between the two galaxies. Without the Origin, intergalactic society would not exist as it does today. History The Origin was discovered in GSY 6079 by a human explorer named Fanir Kerrah, he was transported from Castor to Pollux, where he roamed space for 36 standard days, eventually coming across an aldorin trader, who directed Fanir to the nearest world of the largest government of Pollux; the Balek Imperium, which was eventually dissolved and replaced by the Pollux Imperium after the renaming of the galaxy. Upon Fanir's return to Castor he was made the head ambassador of the newly formed Castor Alliance. The Origin has made the Twins into what is, for all intents and purposes, one galaxy. The Guardians Each aperture of the Origin is guarded by the Guardians, a neutral species that has vowed to protect the Origin's neutrality and allow free access to it. Any ship may pass, but the Guardians often quickly inspect the ship, mostly to insure nothing it is carrying will affect the wormhole, or vice-versa. The only major restriction imposed on ships wishing to pass through the Origin is the fact that the Guardians will not allow any ship to enter combat within 500 light-hours of either aperture, in any fight within that radius, the Guardians will give the aggressor one chance to retreat, if not, the Guardians open fire. This restriction simply exists to prevent the Origin from becoming involved in any conflicts, the Guardians feel it should simply be a shortcut, not a military asset. Wormhole Travel Ships passing through the Origin spend about a standard hour in the wormhole. The entrance and emergence can be fairly turbulent, but most beings don't experience any discomfort in-transit. One exception is humans, not all humans experience discomfort, but some humans experience anything from mild dizziness to extreme pain. This is caused by an unique particle known as Tanis particles, Tanis particles are only found in wormholes, and normal concentrations only affect a few species, but high Tanis particle counts can affect species, and if the count is high enough most species will experience mild nausea. The Guardians broadcast the current Tanis particle count on the standard navigational-hazard frequency. For more information on this, see the section Wormhole Intolerance. Wormhole Intolerance Some species are affected by normal concentrations of Tanis particles. These species are listed here: * Human: Intensity varies, some will experience only minor effects, others will only be able to withstand a few hours of exposure per year. High particle counts can be fatal in excess of 3 standard hours of exposure. * Deneri: Extreme nausea even at low particle founts. Unconsciousness at mid-to-high counts. Rarely fatal. * Madyrn: Exposure is fatal after 1.5 standard hours of exposure. * D'Auva: After approximately half a standard hour of exposure to even low particle founts, D'Auva will lose feeling in their legs, this will wear off quite rapidly after the ship exits the wormhole. Category:Astronomical Phenomena Category:Wormholes